


Něha

by Merid24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desire, English sonnet, Love, Multi, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Pokus o Shakespearovský sonet





	

Já zmírám hladem po lásce,

ta dává životu naději novou,

chci najít odpověď k mé otázce,

jak projít mlhou snovou.

 

Jen vědět, že tu někdo je,

by dalo smysl všemu.

Někoho touha spaluje,

já nespím kvůli němu.

 

Jen vědět, jaký je to pocit,

být s někým navždy v obětí,

s někým kdo ze života procit,

kdo nezná smrti prokletí.

 

Jen vědět a znát jeho něhu,

snad bez něhy nic nemá cenu.


End file.
